


G-G-Ghost!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can Hannah grow to love the memory ghost of Tom Riddle or will she stay scared of him forever?





	G-G-Ghost!

The year is 1993 and our tale begins in the Hufflepuff Common Room where Hannah Abbott gets a shock from an unexpected visitor.

A ghost like figure of a teenage boy appeared in front of Hannah and she screamed. "G-G-Ghost!"

The boy corrected her, "Memory ghost."

Hannah asked, "What?"

The boy introduced himself, "I was the memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle when he was 18 before Harry Potter destroyed my vessel."

Hannah gasped. "So you're a memory ghost? Is that a thing?"

Tom smirked. "It is now."

Hannah inquired, "So, why have you come to visit the Hufflepuff Common Room?"

Tom sighed. "I got bored wandering around The Chamber of Secrets, so I started exploring other parts of the castle and this room seemed like the best place in the whole castle."

Hannah grinned. "It's the best place in the whole castle because it's beside the kitchens."

Tom beamed, "I love food too."

Hannah suggested, "Do you want to go there now?"

Tom said, "Sure, after you."

Hannah led the way to the kitchens and announced, "Welcome to the second best place in the whole castle!"

Tom chuckled. "You sure are funny, sorry what was your name?"

Hannah giggled. "Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hannah Abbott."

Tom smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, my dear."

Hannah responded, "I'm going to make you something."

Tom pointed out, "I'm a ghost, I can't eat food."

Hannah chortled. "I know, so that means I'll get to eat it."

Tom grinned. "You're pretty smart for a Hufflepuff."

Hannah retorted, "Just because us badgers aren't known for our brains, doesn't mean we don't have any!"

Tom muttered, "I'm sorry, I've just never met a girl like you before."

Hannah snorted. "You're embarrassed."

Tom admitted, "Yeah, I am."

Hannah smiled. "You know what, I think we should head to my dormitory instead."

Tom asked, "Why?"

Hannah told him, "So, we can get to know each other better somewhere more private."

Tom insisted, "After you."


End file.
